


War of the Worlds Should Not Be a Musical

by likethechesspiece



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, War of the Worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethechesspiece/pseuds/likethechesspiece
Summary: Someone at my university put on a small version of the musical version of WotW and all I could think was that Helena would not appreciate that one bit. So here we go!





	War of the Worlds Should Not Be a Musical

“Hey, HG!” Claudia bounced into the living room, carrying her laptop. “Check this out.” It was hard to look past the cheeky smirk playing across the young woman’s lips as she slipped her laptop onto Helena’s lap and pressed the space bar.

Helena was mightily confused as to what had gotten Claudia in such a giggly fit, but obliged her just the same, and refocussed her attention on the screen in front of her. Amongst the music and singing – _that was a touch flat,_ Helena noted – she quickly picked up facts and character names, and saw items in the staging that told her quite evidently that this was…

“A musical version of War of the Worlds?” she said, unable to hide the rising disgust in her tone. “I…”

“Claud…” Myka warned from across the room as she got up intent on calming down Helena. Claudia nodded and pressed space, picking up her laptop as she closed it, and holding it to her chest. “Helena, it’s just a silly musical.” Myka sat down on the sofa next to the Englishwoman and rested a hand on her shoulder, but no sooner had she done that, that Helena practically leaped out of the soft cushions and began pacing.

“I know that times change, and being a creative practitioner involves experimenting and building off of past creations, but Myka,” she spun to face the curly-haired woman. “This is too far.” She began pacing again, running her hand perhaps a little too roughly through her hair, and now most definitely scaring Claudia. "Why would someone take such a beautiful piece of literature and turn it into some… wayward musical?”

Pete had emerged at the doorway, and was huddled against Claudia asking her what was going on. He only got a mumbled, “I showed her the musical clip,” in return, and he nodded, shoving half a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“Some things are just...absolutely barbaric, Myka!" She didn’t even bother to face Myka now; she was far too livid at the thought of those ghastly notes playing along to mechanical alien stomps.  "Why would anyone in their right mind even contemplate ruining such beautiful writing. To take the ingrained seriousness and social commentary out of it and turn it into some happy-go-lucky sing-song?! Why would someone do that, Myka?!"

Myka could do nothing but exhale breath patiently. She very much appreciated the words of H.G Wells, or rather, Charles Wells, and could understand Helena’s rage, but after being dragged to many a movie adaptation of Well’s novels, she had grown perhaps a little numb, and used to pop culture’s obsession with “reimagining” stories just for money’s sake. “Helena, please…”

“I know very well that Pete was only joking about there being a movie adaptation-“

“Well….”

“Claudia! Run, already,” Myka said.

“Well, what?” Helena spun to face the group perplexedly. She looked from face to face, and soon she brought her hand up to grab a fistful of hair at the top of her head. “He wasn’t joking,” she said more to herself, but Myka still answered with a timid, “yeah.”

That set off another series of small rants, and powerfully emphasised sentences. Myka was quite often enthralled by Helena, but when the Englishwoman was on a rant, and her anger fuelled her vocabulary, Myka found herself quite frozen in her seat. There was just something about an elegant sentence said in a most un-elegant tone, in _that_ accent that just… excited her. But Pete and Claudia were still there, so she had to stop this now.

“Helena,” she said as she stood up, but the other woman just continued to pace, hands waving about animatedly as she looked for bigger and more heavy words to express her disdain. “Helena,” she said a bit more firmly, gaining at least Pete’s attention. Now, Helena was just rambling to herself, with an odd amount of… _grunts_ thrown in there for good measure. Claudia was on the verge of laughing, and Pete was just enjoying the show. But Myka knew that Helena needed to get out of her head and calm down, and so on the Englishwoman’s next pass, Myka reached out and stopped her.

She squeezed Helena’s shoulders and bent her knees slightly so that the other woman had a bit of height on her and they could look into each other’s eyes. “Breathe, Helena…” Helena nodded and took a deep breath, tucking her bottom lip in as she breathed out, then smiled at Myka.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Myka blinked and smiled, glad to see her Helena returning, but something in the pit of her stomach said it wouldn’t last.

“We should totally watch War of the Worlds next movie night,” Pete suggested. “Or even the musical if Claud can find the rest of it.” Pete only seemed to regret his decision to speak when Claud rammed her elbow into his ribs, causing him to jostle the bowl of popcorn. “Or not…” he tapered off, but it was too late.

Helena stepped away from Myka and resumed her ranting, taking a few determined steps towards Pete as if she were about to attack. But then Myka was behind her and was spinning her around, kissing her soundly on the mouth; quite literally, shutting her up. Helena slowly relaxed under Myka’s lips, and her hands came up to cup Myka’s elbows as she returned the kiss.

Myka could hear Pete gasp, but not drop his popcorn – still not shocked enough – and Claudia slowly spell out her shock, “O. M. G.” Not long after, Pete and Claudia vacated the room, as it didn’t look as if the two brunettes were going to part any time soon.

Helena slowly pulled away, a little shocked, but a lot pleased, and licked her lips as a blush creeped up her neck. Myka blushed herself, sorry that she had kissed Helena just to stop her from ranting, but glad that it had worked out rather well. “Sorry…” she whispered, her breath tickling the Englishwoman’s lips.

“Don’t be, darling,” Helena responded, bringing their lips back together for another kiss, albeit a brief one this time. But then her slight frown returned, and she stepped back. “But there is absolutely no way that I am sitting down to watch those movies. I mean, for goodness sakes, Myka! What absolute rubbish?”

“Oh, my god,” Myka breathed out exasperatedly. She flopped back onto the couch, her weight expelling a puff of air from the cushions, as she threw her arms across her face. “I give up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously just no. It is a classic book and not everything has to be turned into a musical! Chat to me on here or over on tumblr @ lesbiankissesinspace.tumblr.com xo


End file.
